


hazel & brown

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Magnus is a famous photographer for an LGBT magazine in NYC. Alec is an actor and model also known for being a huge LGBT activist. Meeting on the shoot for the cover of the magazine.Written version of an AU on Twitter (@malecsau)





	1. Chapter 1

NYC, New York City, you’ve been here plenty of times Alec, what’s so weird about this time?  
Alec had been to New York on numerous occasions and this shouldn’t be any different. So why did Alec feel like his stomach was going to explode. This was only a photoshoot after all, something he had done multiple times before.  
The cab that picked him up from the hotel, pulled up outside the building. The building placed Alec's head back into the spin it was before he left the hotel, it was covered in glass, like something from the future. Not really fitting in with the rest of the architecture on the street. Alec strolled in and was greeted by a woman that introduced herself as Maia, the journalist for the magazine. They shook hands and Maia led the way into a room that was set up with two armchairs and a lot of studio lights.  
“let’s get started, what was it like growing up in and around New York City” Maia asked.  
The interview had gone well. Time for that dreaded photoshoot, that earlier had made Alec feel like he was going to throw up.  
Changing into the first outfit for the shoot, Alec placed himself in the centre of all the studio lighting, which now only had a stool in place of the armchairs. The hair and makeup artists came in and made sure that everything was perfect before the photographer got started.  
What made Alec more on edge was that he hadn’t spoken to this photographer, he had just stood at the back of the room facing the other way, very mysteriously. Then he turned around.  
The movement of his body seemed swift, his hair moved with every little movement. Something Alec had picked up on. Realising he was staring not like he could help himself because this man who stood before him was beautiful. Alec turned his head away. He had to tell his friends about this man.  
"Hi, I'm Magnus Bane" reaching out to shake Alec's hand  
" Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood " the two shake hands and Magnus starts taking photos. A quick break for Alec to change outfits, gives him time to think about what to do.  
"Guys! This photographer is so hot I don't know what to do??" Alec texts his friends. No chance to check if any of them have replied before he is called back into the room for the second batch of photos.

When it's all finished, Alec's head is all over the place. Again. Magnus Bane had really thrown him off. The man who was a photographer for a magazine Alec reads all the time, how had he not seen him before? The black hair and brown eyes that belonged to this man had felt like they were staring into Alec's whole being, trying to work him out.

The cell phone buzzes in Alec's pocket. "What?!?! Magnus Bane!?!? U should totally go after him!!" This was the response from Isabelle, Alec's sister. Alec's head still all over the place he stumbles into his apartment. What was wrong with him? He had never felt like this and he didn't know why he felt like this in the first place.  
Sleep was the answer because when he awoke he felt himself again.

*2 weeks later*  
The party for the relaunch of the magazine was today. Alec was invited because he was to be on the cover. He was very indecisive when it came to clothes and what he would be wear. The dress code for the event was smart casual. Finally deciding on black suit trousers and a blue button up shirt. Alec made his way to the bar where the party was taking place.  
Texts from Isabelle were coursing Alec's phone to frequently buzz. She only wanted to know where her brother was, as she was his plus one and she knew no one.  
Arriving at the venue, Alec instantly didn't feel right again.  
"HEY" he heard Isabelle's voice call out "are you ok? you look a bit ghostly" the look of concern spread across her face.  
"Uh, hey, yeah I'm fine" fading back into reality after getting side tracked by the inside of his brain. After a brief encounter with the bouncer at the door, who didn't seem to believe Alec on his identity, they were inside the bar. Alec looking for something or someone, not sure who but his hazel eyes quickly became planted on the photographer from the shoot. 

Okay its fine don't panic he's not looking at you, well he is now oh what do i do? 

Alec panicked, grabbing Isabelle's arm in the process, he retreated out of eye shot of the photographer.  
"ouch, what's wrong with you?" Isabelle asked while rubbing her arm where Alec had grabbed it, in the impulsive act.  
"i'm sorry i panicked. Magnus is over there" Regaining his breathe after the quick getaway  
"Oh, you're an idiot. Go talk to him Alec, it isn't going to kill you now is it?"  
"But what do i say?"  
"Literally, anything would do. A simple hello would be a good start." Isabelle ended up pushing her brother, back into the crowded room. Alec surprised by what his sister had done, walked towards Magnus, regretting almost instantly what he was doing. But before he could make a B-line in the opposite direction. Magnus called out.  
"Hello! Alexander isn't it?" holding out his hand to shake Alec's. Alec didn't like when people called him Alexander but he liked the way it sat in the air between him and Magnus.  
"Uh, yes, hello" They shook hands, like they did two weeks ago. A smile lit up Magnus' face, the sort of smile that made Alec feel all warm and tingly.  
"So how are you enjoying the party? I see you don't have a drink" While talking Magnus had gestured to the whole room with the hand that was holding a martini.  
"It's great. That's mainly because I just got here... I don't drink" He had stumbled over his words but they were there. Alec noticed that Magnus was looking at something behind him. Turning he saw Isabelle, who was holding a small glass filled with some type of liqueur.  
"This is Isabelle, my sister" Alec said while placing his hand on Isabelle's back. Magnus kissed the back of Isabelle's hand,  
"Pleasure to meet you"  
"The pleasure is all mine, I'm going to talk to that man over there he seems interesting" Alec, being the concerned brother that he was, watched as Isabelle made her way over to a tall gentleman, who was stood in the corner of the room, and he seemed to have a light to his face, as soon as Isabelle started talking to him.  
"So..." Magnus tried to start up a conversation with Alec, however he seemed to be in another place, Magnus had noticed. "Do you want to sit?" Alec not really knowing what to say just smiled and nodded, while Magnus led the way to a table. They talked, until the party calmed down, about anything and everything. Both laughing at each others anecdotes. Until, Isabelle returned to the two of them. She clearly wanted to go home, but she told Alec that she would meet him outside.  
"I best be going, it was nice to talk to you"  
"Uh, Alexander, I'd like to see you again" Magnus was very clearly nervous, even though he normally was the most confident person in the room.  
"I would like that too, Magnus"  
"Here's my number, and I hope to see you again soon" Magnus handed Alec a piece of paper that contained a number. Alec placed it in his shirt pocket. Then proceeded to leave the bar to find Isabelle, who seemed to be having an argument with the cab driver. The cab home was full off anger from the argument previously as well as excitement that Alec had to let out somehow and he most certainly wasn't going to do that in front of Magnus. 

*2 days later*  
Alec had been running around the country for the last 2 days a quick stop in Los Angeles didn't do his head any good. It was more of a mess than it had ever been. He had so much to think about, he wanted to message Magnus about meeting up again but he hadn't had a second to himself and it was all get up and go. His job was difficult at times but he loved what he did. But finally after 2 days Alec found time to muster up enough courage to send the first message to Magnus.  
'Hi its Alec, I'm so sorry that it has been so long, I hope you're still interested in seeing me again' Alec didn't know if he had said the right thing and he thought about it all day until Magnus replied.  
'Hello, Alexander, it's completely fine, and yes I am still very much interested in seeing you' Relief took over Alec, the thought that he would be able to see Magnus and maybe all his problems would float away like they did the night of the party. 'I'm in LA at the moment but I'm back tomorrow did you want to grab a coffee or something?'  
'I would very much enjoy that' That was it that. Maybe he should message his friends about the development but he decided against it, after all it wasn't any of their business.


	2. Chapter 2

*the next day*  
Alec had woken up late, running around trying to find some clothes that didn't give off the impression that he was trying too hard. Finally, he had decided on a green jumper and his black leather jacket, that he had worn on several occasions, but this was different. Magnus was different. 

He arrived at the coffee shop early, somehow. Going into the dimly lit cafe, he picked a table away from the window, just in case someone were to see them. Magnus made a dramatic entrance, like always, the wind was behind him and the door became out of his reach momentarily and his black hair had somehow taken over the whole of his face. A smile appeared on both of their faces, as soon as they saw each other. Alec immediately got up out of his seat to greet Magnus, who was struggling to get his coat off. The New York wind took no prisoners at this time of year.  
"Hey, you" Magnus was still struggling with his coat, he had become completely entangled in it, now he was flustered it wasn't getting any easier to get out. Concern took over Alec's smile.  
"Hi, are you alright? Do you need help?" Alec still with the same concerned look on his face, got Magnus, who was now all hot and sweaty, out of the coat trap. Revealing what Magnus was wearing, a red patterned shirt, Alec noticed how beautiful it made this man in front of him.  
"Hello again, sorry about that. That wind is something else today." Magnus went in for a hug, Alec unsure as to whether he should let Magnus hug him or not. But it was too late before Alec could think he was in Magnus' embrace. His arms wrapped around this man that he had met twice, but it felt right?  
They sat down at the table. Talking about Alec's trip and Magnus' work. Alec felt comfortable, but he was still thinking about something else before Magnus noticed. Magnus' face changed from a smile and laughter to one of confusion and concern.  
"Alexander, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine" Alec said while trying not to look at Magnus because he knew if he did he would break  
"No... you’re not" Magnus was unsure of whether to reach out to try and get a grasp of what Alec was going through but decided against it.  
"Maybe" Alec stopped before he carried on his sentence. "I'll just go" Magnus didn't do anything he stayed silent until, Alec started to stand up to leave the cafe, Magnus grabbed his hand.  
"Please don't" Magnus' face reflected clearly what he wanted it to, showing Alec that he cared and wanted to hear it all. "Come with me?" Alec nodded and didn't really follow Magnus but was more moved in the general direction that Magnus was heading. Still holding onto Magnus' hand this is where Alec felt almost right. His head still spinning from what was taking over his thoughts.  


The place where they had ended up, was peaceful. A small flower garden, full of cats? A small bench was situated under an arch of flowers. This is where the pair put themselves, Alec unsure of whether he should say anything.  
"This is where I come when I can't think straight" Magnus paused "I want it to be your place too" Looking at Alec with some intent that maybe he would agree but Alec made no signs of speech, so Magnus just stayed quiet.  


The next few days, Alec was distancing himself from his family, his head didn't seem to be in the right place. He didn't want to talk, Jace (Alec's brother) text him a few times to see if he was feeling ok. But Alec had no intent on letting his siblings into the secrets of his mind. The only person he really wanted to be around was Magnus, not even to speak to him but to just be with the one person he thought was making him "right", but Magnus was out of town for work. Alec tried to distract himself from his thoughts, but everything just seemed to make him think more. A small walk to the garden that Magnus had taken him to just a week ago, had made tears come to his eyes, Alec knew exactly why this was happening. He knew what was going on now. He knew it all along really, but didn't want to admit it to himself, shutting himself away was keeping it from everyone and himself.  


Alec had fallen in a coma-like state by his thoughts, he had not realised that someone had entered the garden and was stood there, waiting for something. This someone, was Magnus, he had come back from his work trip and had seen Alec entering, as the garden was just behind Magus' apartment block.  
"Alexander?" Magnus said this softly as to not startle Alec. Even with this extra care Alec jumped up quickly surprised by the presence of a voice. Clutching his chest Alec just stared at Magnus, tears forming again but he didn't let them fall, he stayed silent just looking at Magnus' facial expression, who seemed surprised by Alec's reaction.  


The pair had touched previously but it felt wrong to Alec, like he shouldn't do it again. This was Alec's mind taking over now, telling him that Magnus doesn't like him like that, that he would be rejected if he tried to be near the one person he wanted there.  
"I'm sorry" Alec finally got the words out. "I can't do this" He didn't want to say such a thing, but he had to keep himself from letting the tears take over his face. "I need to go"  
"Alexander please don't" Magnus grabbed Alec the same way he did in the cafe, the same soft touch to his hand while still having a firm grip, stopping Alec in his tracks. The look of concern and fear was written all over Magnus' face. This was it Alec had to tell him what was wrong. Alec knew what was wrong the whole time but the thought of letting someone in made Alec feel vulnerable.  
“I have to talk to you about something” Magnus was now even more concerned, squeezing Alec’s hand in the process of them moving back to the bench. Magnus nodded to symbolise that he wanted to hear what Alec had to say.  


“So, um, I don’t really know how to explain what’s happening, but it constantly feels like my head is spinning. Out of control mostly, it changes sometimes and there are times when I feel great and can talk but there are times when I can’t.” Alec hadn’t looked at Magnus the whole time he was talking, he didn’t want Magnus to see him crying. “It’s my parents, I guess, I don’t know really, I suppose they never really accepted me for me. Its made it difficult. I haven’t had this, ever. Because I didn’t want to feel like there was something wrong with me”  


Surprise took over Magnus’ face “There’s nothing wrong with you Alexander, far from it. I’m sorry about your parents, I myself know that we don’t all love our parents. But Alexander.” Magnus with a gentle touch on Alec’s chin, brought his face upwards towards his own. “Don’t ever feel like you have to hide how you feel around me” Tears were taking over Alec’s face, each one was the sign that Alec had never felt this close to someone so quickly. Magnus’ dark brown eyes were staring into Alec’s glossed over hazel eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus could see the pain in Alec’s eyes, he knew it was hard to want your parents to except you and that it was even harder when they didn’t. Alec leant into Magnus’ chest, this making Magnus melt into the bench that they were situated on. Magnus had found himself softly stroking Alec’s arm, making Alec feel more comfort than he had ever felt. They both stayed there until the heavens opened and rain started pouring. Both in a rush, they got up and ran into the shelter of Magnus’ apartment building.  


“Come upstairs, we’ll get your dried off” Magnus said while still laughing and soaking wet. They both took the elevator up to Magnus’ apartment, it was a lot bigger than Alec had imagined, but then again, he assumed that Magnus had a lot of money.  
“The bathroom is in there” pointing in the general direction of the room, “I’ll find something else for you to put on, while you dry yourself off” Alec could hear in Magnus’ voice that he was trying to hold back a laugh. Alec wondered into the bathroom, within 5 minutes there was a knock on the door, it was Magnus handing in some clothes for Alec to put on. An oversized shirt that was way to big for either of them and some gym shorts that still had a tag on.  


Coming out of the bathroom, Alec felt weird, it could be that he was wearing Magnus' clothes but he knew that Magnus didn’t really care what he looked like. Magnus smiled when he saw Alec and gestured for him to come sit on the couch. Alec sat down, but his head was spinning again, Magnus knew this time, he could see it. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders,  
“I'm not really sure what to say apart from I’m here, when it gets hard please don't push me away” Alec turned to look at Magnus in the eyes, smiling slightly on one side.  
“Thank you, you don’t have to be so nice all the time” The pair both smiling and wrapped in each other’s arms, both fell asleep on the couch. 

Waking up the next morning by the sun shining in their eyes, somehow, they had departed from each other and Magnus was on the other end of the couch. “Morning” Alec said to Magnus, who was just opening his eyes. This time sleep had not worked, Alec’s head was still spinning. But now he knew that Magnus wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon. He stayed sat on the couch while Magnus went to get coffee, he wanted to ask what “they” were but he felt awkward and didn’t know if there even was a “they”. He should’ve asked Isabelle, she knew a lot about relationships, she’d had quite a few of them. But instead on Magnus’ return from the kitchen he simply blurted it out,  
“Magnus is there an us?”  
“Alexander, of course but only if you want there to be” That was what Alec wanted to hear, the simple reassurance that Magnus wanted the same thing he did, issue was he couldn’t really have a boyfriend without have millions of photos being taken of them and that sent his head into that spin, but he really wanted to kiss this man in front of him. Magnus was smiling like he was waiting for something, but he instantly saw that Alec’s face had dropped. “You know I can see it in your face, don’t you?”  
“What?”  
“When you’re thinking, your face drops, and your eye does some weird thing” Magnus said this with a massive smile on his face, Alec tried to look annoyed, but it wasn’t working because he was smiling as well.  
“Ok Magnus Bane, master detective what am I thinking about then?” Magnus then studied Alec’s face, sort of with intent of working it out but in the end, he gave up.  


“I don’t know Alexander, what are you thinking about?” Magnus had a smile creeping onto his face. It had been Alec who had initiated it, but Magnus wasn’t complaining. The kiss was sloppy, unrehearsed. At first Magnus was surprised and confused but he soon knew what was happening and kissed Alec back, who was just as surprised by what he had started. He wanted a way out, but this had made him feel like it was him and Magnus were the only two people in the world, so did he really want to stop that feeling? The feeling that gave Alec more comfort than ever. Alec pulled away from their lip lock, he had to.  


“Well that was a nice surprise” Magnus said still holding his coffee. Alec just smiled at him, one of Alec’s side smiles that always made Magnus smile. If the kiss hadn’t already affirmed that they were a pair, the big toothy grins they had on their faces did.


End file.
